1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission display apparatus, and more particularly, to a field emission display apparatus including a field emission display panel and a driving device for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/122,118 (entitled “FED driving method”) is an example of conventional art related to field emission display apparatuses.
In such field emission display apparatuses, a field emission display panel typically includes electron emitter sources, data electrode lines, scan electrode lines, fluorescent cells, and an anode plate. The direction of scan electrode lines intersect the direction of data electrode lines. A potential is applied to the anode plate so that electrons from the electron emitter sources can move to the fluorescent cells.
According to the operational characteristics of such field emission display panels, an arc discharge is highly likely to occur between an anode plate and the other electrodes. The arc discharge may be generated due to a reduction in the degree of a vacuum, the insulation destruction caused by, for example, impurities between electrodes, the discharge of electric charges filled in a dielectric, or other factors. When such an arc discharge occurs, electron emitter sources may be damaged or destroyed.
However, conventional field emission display apparatuses have no effective protection circuits to handle an arc discharge.